Merry X-Mas
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: It's that time of the year again & things are getting crazier by the day. (Love You Universe) (COMPLETE)
1. Boughs of Holly

"Come here." Changeling pulled Raven by her hand into his chest.

"Changeling, no." She fought a blush & pushed him away.

"Come on, Mama." He used his sexy voice. "Just a quick tumble. Before everyone shows up."

"No. & you have to leave with Cyborg to get Nana." She threw up the roadblock.

"Cy's not leaving for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"C?! Where you at, Green Buddy?! We're leaving!" Cyborg's voice filtered into the room.

"Is that a spell?" Changeling demanded.

A knock sounded at the door.

Raven stepped away from him. "No."

Changeling sighed. "Okay, I'll leave. But I want alone time with you when I get back."

Raven said nothing as he left. She waited until she was sure he left the tower then called a girls meeting.

#happyholidays

"What's wrong, Rae?" Jinx asked as she reclined on Starfire's bed.

Raven blew out a breath. "I don't know how to say it."

"What's it about?" Terra tried to help.

"Changeling & I. _Romantically_." She blushed.

"Aww! What's wrong, Rae-Rae?" Jinx teased. "You're too cute?"

Raven glared at her. "If you're not going to take this seriously, I might as well leave."

"Raven, please do not leave." Starfire put her hairbrush down & flipped her hair from her face. "We will treat this matter with respect & dignity. Whatever it may be."

"Just get to it before I leave." Bumble Bee yawned.

Raven set her face, determined to get this out without dying of humiliation. "Changeling & I haven't been together since Sebastian was born."

"When you say "been together"…?" Bumble Bee led. "You mean have sex?"

Raven burned. "Yes!"

"It's been five months!" Jinx sat up.

"I know how long it's been!"

"Why haven't you gotten it in?" Bumble Bee asked.

Raven knew this could make her look bad. She swallowed hard. "I haven't lost all the weight."

"What?! Like two pounds?!" Jinx threw up her hands.

"More like fifteen." Raven snapped.

"You're curvy. You look like a woman." Bumble Bee said.

"A fat woman!"

Starfire gasped. "You are not the fat! You are beautiful!"

Raven said nothing.

"I _wish_ I had your curves!" Terra threw out a hand. "You're so lucky!"

"Embrace your body." Bumble Bee nodded.

"Speaking of…" Raven hung her head. "Things are… different."

"What things?" Terra asked just as Jinx asked, "Different how?"

"That's normal." Bumble Bee waved her off. "Your body just underwent a change. It'll never been the same as it once was. But that doesn't mean it can't be better."

"But I have… bumps… down there." Raven could've died just saying that.

"It's probably hemorrhoids." Bumble Bee nodded. "You get them when you strain to push. _Like pushing out a baby_. I'm not surprised."

"Hemorrhoids?" Raven blinked. "Does it go away?"

"You need to get cream. If it doesn't clear up after that, you might need surgery. It's a pretty simple procedure."

"Surgery?!"

"How do you know all this?" Terra asked.

"You really think I'm not going to look up every symptom there is on this thing I want to do?" Bumble Bee laughed. "I know pregnancy could be a horror show but I'll take my chances."

Raven chewed on her bottom lip before speaking. "I don't feel as… tight as before. Is that something I'm just going to have to get over or is there a cream?"

"Kegals." Bumble Bee laughed. "Do them a couple times a day & you'll be tight as a drum in no time."

"What is this "kegal"?" Starfire wanted to know.

Bumble Bee got up to show them. "It's an exercise to lift the pelvic floor & tighten everything. Because you're all stretched out after birth & you're def. going to pee when you laugh."

Raven & the others blanched. "Excuse me?!"

"Yeah, you pee when you laugh." Bumble Bee smiled.

"Not cool!" Jinx swore.

"It's going to happen, might as well take steps to combat it." She shrugged.

"Do you have any other concerns, Friend Raven?" Starfire blinked away the shock.

Raven thought about it. "I want to be with him but I feel unattractive. I really want to be with him. Is that normal?"

"Your hormones are just settling. Everything's normal." Bumble Bee assured her. "Just talk to him, get the cream, do your Kegals & remember that you did just push out a baby."

#happyholidays

The doorbell rang. The screen in the common room interrupted & showed a woman with fashionable luggage.

"It's Diana." Nightwing said.

Kid Flash nodded. "Do you think the girls heard it?"

"You should probably get the door anyway."

Kid Flash got up. "Fine but when it's Batman & Robin, _you_ gotta answer it."

"Yeah, yeah." Nightwing turned on the game they were playing against Christopher.

Kid Flash zipped out of the common room & to the stairs. He nearly flew down them then across to the front door, which he punched open. "Hello."

"Hello!" Diana "Prince" (Wonder Woman) smiled.

"Welcome." He waved her in. "Let me take those."

She let him grab her bags. "Thank you, Wally."

"Call me Kid. Everyone does." He led her to the elevator.

"I can do that."

He punched the button to take her to the third highest floor. They rode the elevator up then exited to walk down the hall. He stopped in front of the first door. "Here you go."

Diana entered the room. "It's very beautiful."

"The girls went through these rooms like a hurricane." He set her luggage down. "I don't know where they are but Nightwing & I are up in the common room."

"Okay. I'll just freshen up first."

"The bathrooms are right down the hall." He left.

Diana put her luggage on the bed & opened them to begin unpacking. She put away all of her clothes then set aside her gifts. She put the luggage in the closet & put away her outside gear.

She switched shoes & brushed her hair before leaving the room to find the bathroom. She found it easily & went inside the women's.

She looked over the bathroom in slight awe. It was a nice bathroom but she didn't expect all the stalls. It made her feel like she was in college. She liked it.

Diana washed her hands then exited the bathroom to go to the elevator. She pushed the button for the top floor. The elevator took her up. She got off & walked to the common room.

She entered to find Nightwing, Kid Flash & Christopher playing video games just like Kid Flash said.

She walked over. "Hello!"

Christopher turned. "Hi, Charlie's grandma!"

"Hello, Chris. Call me Diana."

"Okay, Ms. Diana." He went back to his game.

"Hello, Diana." Nightwing turned also.

"Hello, Nightwing." Diana smiled.

"I don't know where Raven or Charlie are."

"Could you contact her?"

"Sure." He took out his communicator & spoke into it. "Nightwing to Raven. Come in, Raven."

Raven's face appeared in the tiny screen. "Yes?"

"Diana's here. We're in the common room."

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem." They ended the communication & he put his device back in his pocket.

Diana took a seat to wait.

The girls came in with Charlotte, Calvin & Sebastian moments later.

Charlotte ran to her grandmother. "Grandma!"

Diana hugged her with a large smile. "Charlotte! How are you?!"

"Good!" Charlotte nodded. "Cal & I were just playing with my tea set."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Diana tickled her & she giggled. "Does Cal like playing with your tea set?"

"Better than Chris!"

Christopher frowned.

Nightwing & Kid Flash snickered.

"Hello, Diana." Raven came & sat next to her. She adjusted Sebastian on her lap.

"Hello, dear. He's getting big." Diana noted.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes."

Raven handed the bubble blowing baby over. "He drools."

Diana wrapped her arms around him. "How often does he eat?"

"Every few hours. He's stopped eating at night. He's already showing signs of being like Changeling. He sleeps for a while. He only wakes up once during the night."

"I assume that's joyous news?"

"Very. He had colic when he was first born & it was terrible."

"I can imagine."

Calvin walked over & poked Sebastian on the leg. Both giggled.

"You're so silly, Cal!" Charlotte giggled behind her hand.

"How is he doing?" Diana nodded her head towards Calvin, who was poking Charlotte next.

Raven smiled. "He hardly ever cries now. You wouldn't think he was the same baby. But he does throw tantrums when you don't listen to him."

"Listen to him? He can talk?!"

"Not well. It's just a bunch of gibberish but he tries. Some words he can say clearly. Like cookie."

"Cookie?" Calvin's attention was officially diverted.

"Go ask your mother for a cookie." Raven pointed to Bumble Bee.

Calvin took off running.

Diana smiled. "What about Chris?"

"He's growing up to be an amazing little boy." Raven said. "He's so curious about everything. I can see him becoming a scientist just to learn things every day."

"That's good. A love for learning will do him well."

"He's a good kid."

"Does Sebastian show any signs of higher intelligence?"

"He knows when people are talking about him." Raven lifted a brow. "& he has powers."

Diana looked to her sharply. "He does?!"

"He can levitate things & use psychic energy to manipulate others."

Diana was in awe. "He's very powerful."

"Bas can do stuff like me, Grandma. Watch!" Charlotte left to go get Riley.

Diana chuckled.

The doorbell rang.

"This is gettin old fast." Kid Flash complained.

The screen showed three little bodies behind a mountain of gifts.

"It's Melvin, Timmy & Teether!" Christopher pointed.

"They have a bunch of stuff." Nightwing looked at Kid Flash. "We should help."

Kid Flash made a bunch of noise. "Ugh! Fine!"

"Lazy!" Jinx coughed into her fist.

He pulled on one of her ponytails as he went passed her. She swatted him but he moved.

Charlotte came running back. "Ready, Grandma?"

Diana nodded.

Charlotte's eyes went white & she levitated her stuffed wolf. It danced above Sebastian.

Diana smiled at her granddaughter.

Sebastian's eyes turned white & the wolf started floating in a circle.

Diana's eyes widened. "He can do this!"

"Yes." Raven took him back & adjusted him in her lap & arms.

Charlotte took the wolf from Sebastian but he didn't want to let it go. They played tug-of-war with it until one of them lost control & it went flying into the kitchen.

Charlotte burst into tears.

Sebastian started crying as well.

Raven patted Sebastian's bottom like Bumble Bee had told her months ago & looked at her daughter. "I'm sure Riley's fine. Just go get him."

Charlotte sat on the ground & wailed.

Christopher slid off the couch & he & Calvin approached her to give her a hug. They held her & rocked until her tears slowed.

Calvin went into the kitchen & retrieved the stuffed animal. He shoved it at Charlotte. "Charlie no cry?"

Charlotte hugged the canine tightly. "I'm done."

Christopher & Calvin smiled.

"Wanna play tea party?" Christopher asked.

"I thought you were playing video games with your daddy & Uncle Wally?" Charlotte sniffled.

"I'm losing." He shrugged.

She took one of each of their hands & levitating her wolf, walked over to the bank of windows where their toys were kept.

"They're so sweet." Diana commented.

"They look out for each other." Raven finally got Sebastian calm.

"That's good. They're going to be close growing up."

The common room doors opened & five people walked in holding gifts. They deposited them under the ten foot tree & the adults got back to their game.

The trio spoke to the room at large. "Merry Christmas!"

"Hey!" The others spoke back.

Charlotte went to Teether & pulled him by his hand to her spare tea set. "Come play with us, Teether!"

Timmy sat in Christopher's old spot on the couch & picked up his controller. "What are you playing? I want to play."

Melvin sat next to Raven. "Hi, Raven. Hi, Bas!"

Raven handed her the baby. "He just calmed down."

"Oh what's wrong, Bas?" Melvin spoke in a baby voice.

"He & Charlotte got into a fight over Riley."

"Oh. You're a fighter, huh? You like to take your sister's things?"

Sebastian waved his arms excitedly.

"Yeah, you're just like my brothers. They're awful, too."

"Hey!" Timmy & Teether obviously overheard.

Melvin waved them away. "You're okay."

#happyholidays

The doorbell rang.

"I quit!" Kid Flash threw up his hands.

"Stop being a baby." Jinx taunted.

"You're not supportive, babe."

Nightwing grinned. "It's Bruce anyway. I thought it was my responsibility to let him in?"

"Hee hee-!" Kid Flash blew a raspberry.

"You're losing anyway." Nightwing left.

Kid Flash was offended. "I'm doing better than your son did!"

"Why didn't you say it to his face?" Jinx teased.

Kid Flash grumbled. "I need a nice girlfriend."

#happyholidays

Nightwing opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey!" Tim Drake (Robin) smiled. "Merry Christmas!"

"Happy holidays." Nightwing stood to the side.

"It's cold out here." Bruce Wayne (Batman) complained. "Isn't this California?"

"Sometimes it gets cold." Nightwing shrugged.

"Humph!" Bruce dusted off his overcoat & hat.

"This way. I'll show you to your rooms." Nightwing didn't know whether to laugh or sigh over Bruce's mood.

The trio went inside & rode the elevator up to the correct floor.

Nightwing showed them two rooms. "Here you go. We're in the common room when you're ready."

Bruce nodded & went inside his room.

Tim looked at Nightwing & burst out laughing. "He's been like this all week."

Nightwing shook his head. "I'm not going to let him get to me. I'll see you in a little bit. We're playing video games."

"I love video games. _He_ never lets me play."

"Well you will here."


	2. Nana nana nana nana

Cyborg parked in the garage & turned off the T-car. "We're here."

"Good!" Changeling yawned. "I'm hungry!"

"You just ate!" Rita Farr (Elastigirl) looked at him in surprise. "Why do you eat so much?!"

"It's the bear in me. I'm trying to hibernate." He shrugged.

Rita shook her head. They'd gotten her from the airport after picking up Shirley. "Your body needs to do something about itself & fast before you balloon up."

Changeling laughed. "I'm not gonna get fat!"

"You don't know. Wait until you get older."

Changeling scoffed.

Shirley "Nana" McCain laughed. "Getting older is no joke!"

"What do you know about getting older, Nana?!" Changeling flirted. "You're just sixteen!"

Shirley blushed. "Oh you!"

Cyborg rolled his eye. "Stop flirtin, you two! Does Rae have to look out for you?"

Shirley laughed. "He's a good boy. But I'm hungry myself."

Cyborg took off his seatbelt & opened the door. "Well let's get up in this house! Those doughnuts didn't last."

They all got out of the car & got the bags out of the trunk. They traveled up to the third highest floor.

Cyborg opened a door. "This is your room, Nana."

"Thank you, Bugs." Shirley stepped inside.

He set her bags down. "Do you want me to take the gifts up?"

"Yes, please." She started piling the gifts up in his arms.

Changeling opened the door across from Shirley's. "This is your room, Mom."

"Thank you, sweetie. Take my gifts upstairs, too. I have a lot." Rita stacked the presents in his arms.

Changeling hefted them high. "How many presents do you have for the kids?"

"I have a present for each of you then two for each of the children."

"You got Chris & Cal presents?"

"Of course." She chirped. "I think the boys will really like their presents. Cliff & Larry got them gifts, too."

"That was nice of them."

"You take these up & I'll be there in a few." She started unpacking.

"Got it." Changeling & Cyborg went upstairs. "What's up, guys?!"

"Shhh!" Raven shushed him. "I just put Sebastian down."

"Oh." Changeling hushed himself. "My bad."

"What are you doing?" Cyborg asked as they set the presents under the tree.

"Playing video games." Nightwing said.

"Reading magazines." Jinx flipped a page.

"Conversing." Starfire smiled.

"What's to eat?" Changeling wanted to know.

"We should get started on dinner soon." Bumble Bee threw her magazine aside.

"Who's cooking?" Kid Flash stuck his tongue out of his mouth in concentration. "& where's Nana?"

"She's coming." Cyborg looked over to the screen. "Kid, you're getting _whipped_. Timmy is _destroying_ you."

"Shut up!"

Changeling laughed. "You want ice for that burn?"

Kid Flash's face turned red. "Shut up!"

"Wally, don't you wake up my child!" Raven warned.

"But-"

"No buts."

He sulked. "Mean old lady."

His controller became encased with black energy & yanked from his hands. It began throwing itself at him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He tried to protect himself.

Jinx laughed. "Call her something else."

The guys were cracking up. Even Bruce smiled.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Stop shouting!" Raven hit him harder.

"Ow! Okay!"

"Better learn to whisper." Cyborg threw his arm in front of his face so he wouldn't laugh louder.

Changeling went over to the play pen & looked inside. "He's awake. & he's smiling."

"Uh oh." Kid Flash whispered just as the cord was ripped from the Gamestation & wrapped around his legs. He was lifted upside down & brought to Raven's very unamused face. "Hi."

"You woke him up." She glared at him.

"At least he didn't cry." He grinned sheepishly.

She threw him against the wall.

"Ow."

Jinx went over to help him up. "You okay?"

"I don't know how Changeling can stand it. It hurts!" He helped her unwind the cord from around his ankles.

Raven glared at him as she went to pick Sebastian up. The baby flailed his limbs.

"Let's cook dinner." Bumble Bee wiped away her tears. She & the other girls had had their laugh.

Starfire stood up. "Are you the alright, Friend Kid Flash?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He arched his back.

Starfire floated to the kitchen with Bumble Bee. "Good."

The common room doors opened.

"Nana!" The kids ran to her.

"Hello, my children!" Shirley hugged them tightly.

Rita laughed. "I feel the love."

"Hi, Grandma!" Charlotte hugged her, too.

"Hi, sweetie." Rita picked her up. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Bas is awake." Charlotte was no longer sore at her little brother.

"Is he?" Rita walked over to Raven.

Shirley followed. "I haven't seen the little cupcake since he was born."

"He's bigger." Raven said.

Rita put Charlotte down & took Sebastian from Raven. "Hi, Bas. It's Grandma. How are you, my special boy?"

Sebastian liked her voice & kicked his legs.

"You're a special boy. Yes, you are."

"Aww! Let me see him." Shirley took him from her. "You're a big boy. Such a handsome boy. Yes, you are. You look just like your daddy."

Changeling grinned & preened.

"But you also look like your beautiful mama."

Raven flushed.

"You're going to do amazing things, aren't you?"

Sebastian yawned widely.

"You're getting sleepy, aren't you? Want some help?" Shirley cooed before humming. " _ **Be with me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lay by my side**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hold my hand**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everything will be alright**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Be with me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lay by my side**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hold my hand**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everything will be alright**_ "

Sebastian let out a soft snore.

"Wow, Nana." Jinx blinked. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you, Jinx." Shirley set Sebastian in the playpen.

"I'm sleepy now." Christopher yawned.

"Me too." Charlotte lifted her arms so her dad could pick her up.

Calvin rubbed his eyes & leaned against his father's legs.

"You already had your nap today." Changeling picked up his child.

"You gotta stay up, Chris." Nightwing said. "Don't you want to eat dinner?"

"I don't know. What's for dinner?" Christopher walked over to him.

"You have to ask Mommy & Aunt Karen."

Christopher walked to the kitchen & pulled on his mother's dress. "Mommy? What's for dinner?"

"The Chinese stir-fry."

"Yummy!" His eyes lit up. "I'll stay up!"

She ran a hand over his braids. "Go & play."

Christopher ran to the other adults & pulled on Charlotte's foot. "Want to play make believe, Charlie?"

"I'm sleepy, Chris." She pouted.

"They're making stir-fry. Don't you want to eat stir-fry?"

She hunched her shoulders.

"It's good." He cajoled.

"Okay." She clearly didn't want to wake up but she kicked her legs so Changeling would set her down.

Christopher went to Calvin, who was on Cyborg's lap. "Want to play, Cal?"

Calvin waved a hand, distressed.

"Come on, Cal." Christopher patted his back.

Calvin shifted away from him.

"Don't you want to play with us?"

"No!" Calvin set his mouth.

"Don't you want food?"

Calvin thought about it. "Food?"

"Food." Christopher confirmed.

Calvin climbed down. "Okay."

The trio rejoined Teether at the kiddie corner.

Shirley smiled at them before looking at the trio playing video games. "What are you playing?"

" _Moto Boogie_." Nightwing said.

"I've never played. May I try?"

Kid Flash cleared a space for her next to him quickly. He was glad she wanted to play. It was a chance for him to shine. "Here ya go, Nana!"

Shirley sat next to him & fiddled with the controller with a confused frown. "Now how do you play this?"

Kid Flash could feel the quite frankly _creepy_ smile cover his face. Oh this would be good.

#happyholidays

Kid Flash was stuck. "She won. She won. She won."

Nightwing was surprised himself. "Good game, Nana."

"Whoo! Go, Shirley!" Rita & Diana cheered.

Bruce smiled. "How does it feel?"

"What?" Timmy sulked.

"To lose to a nana?"

The nine year old sulked. "It's just beginners luck!"

"I think Nana is just exceptionally great at everything." Tim beamed.

"Thank you, Tim." Shirley smiled. "How about a rematch? I'm sure it was just beginners luck."

"Oh no!" Nightwing shook his head. "One whipping is enough for me."

"I'll play." Terra took his controller. "Nana & I can double team you two & take you _down_."

"It is on!" Kid Flash shouted.

"Wally." Raven warned.

He quieted down.

#happyholidays

Changeling wrapped around Raven. "It's later."

Raven frowned & broke away from him. "Excuse me?"

"I said we'd pick up where we left off this morning later. It's later." He pulled her flush against him.

She forced her hands between them. "You said when you got back. You didn't so the window is closed."

He sighed. "Raven, we have to talk."

"In the morning." She panicked. "I'm really tired & we don't have long before Sebastian will want his midnight feeding."

Changeling sighed again & kissed her chakra. "In the morning."

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

 _ **The song is called Hold My Hand & I wrote it nearly a year ago. This is just the chorus**_


	3. It's a Party in Titans Tower

Raven sipped her tea as she prepared Nightwing's coffee. She needed it. She was so stressed out about her situation with her boyfriend that she was tripping over stuffed animals.

She huffed in frustration & a small square green pillow appeared on the counter. It was shiny with tassels on each corner.

She sighed & went to meditate. She needed to get her emotions under control. As she was going by the huge popcorn & cranberry decorated tree, the common room doors opened. "Good morning, Nightwing."

"Not quite, suge." Shirley's voice floated over to her.

Raven turned around. "Nana!"

"Good morning, honey." Shirley's eyes twinkled.

"Good morning. Would you like something to drink? Cyborg won't be in to cook for at least ten minutes."

"I can find my way around. You go relax."

Raven nodded before floating in the air & assuming the lotus position. She closed her eyes & sought out inner peace.

Shirley looked around the space for a moment before she went through the cupboards. She could get started on breakfast early.

She found everything she needed quietly & began prep work.

It didn't take long for Nightwing to come in. He seemed surprised to see Shirley & at work at that. "Nana? What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast, dumpling." Shirley whispered.

He smiled at her term & grabbed his coffee. "You don't have to do that. You're a guest."

"It'll help this old bag of bones feel useful." She winked.

He got an apricot mug down from the cabinet & put in spiced tangerine tea. He added honey & turmeric to the cup & filled it with hot water left over from the kettle.

"That smells delicious." Shirley sniffed the air.

"I'm sure Jinx wouldn't mind." He grabbed another cup.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"No imposition." He grabbed a few boxes of tea down. "We have spiced tangerine, ginseng & lemon, pomegranate white, herbal, Ginger, peach white, peach black, orange Jasmine green, lemon raspberry green, peppermint, sleepytime grape. We have a lot."

Shirley thought about it. "I'll try the lemon raspberry green."

"We have others. I just didn't want to take them all down."

"I'll try the lemon raspberry green."

"Okay. Do you take your water boiling hot or just warm?"

"Warm."

"Okay." He finished putting all the tea back & plopped in a bag of lemon raspberry green tea into the mug. He added water then refilled the kettle. "Here you go."

"Where's your sugar?"

He gave her the sugar bowl. "We have milk, if you want."

"No, I just need sugar." She heaped in two spoonfuls & stirred. She sipped from the mug. "Mmm."

He smirked at her pleased face. "Well I have to go. I have sunrise yoga to do."

"Sunrise yoga? Mm umm." She shook her head. "I can't get in no pretzel. I'd be stuck for life."

Nightwing laughed. "It's good for your chakras, Nana."

"I'd rather get acupuncture & ain't nobody stickin me with needles!"

He grinned. "Well I'll leave you to breakfast. I'll see you later."

She nodded as she took another sip of tea & he left. She got back to work.

As she was sliding biscuits into the oven, Jinx walked in. "Nana! What are you doing up so early?!"

"Making breakfast." Shirley hummed.

"Wow! It smells good!" Jinx sniffed the air before walking to her mug.

"It'll taste even better."

Jinx started making Cyborg's coffee. "You truly like to cook."

"Yes, I do. I learned when I was five years old & haven't stopped."

"I can cook but it's not really a passion of mine. My mother taught me."

"My mother taught me, too. & I taught my daughter."

Jinx shrugged. "Maybe I'll teach mine."

"It's a great bonding experience."

The common doors opened & Rita stepped through. "Good morning."

"Morning." Shirley & Jinx smiled.

"Something smells delicious." Rita sniffed the air.

"I'm making biscuits." Shirley waved her flour caked hands.

"I love biscuits!" Rita went about making herself a cup of coffee.

"It'll be even better with my white sausage gravy."

"Gravy? On a biscuit?" Jinx wrinkled her nose.

"You'll see." Shirley washed her hands.

"I have to go." Jinx picked up her mug. "I've got sunrise yoga with Nightwing."

"Bye." Shirley & Rita waved her off.

Jinx left.

Shirley looked through the cabinets for a large pot. She found one & set it on the stove before grabbing a couple onions to dice.

"I don't know how you do it, Nana." Rita took a sip out of her coffee mug & replaced Cyborg's cup under the Kuerig spout. "I can't cook for the life of me."

"It's not hard to throw together some amazing dishes. Just use your imagination." Shirley added the onions to the pot to sweat.

"I have no imagination. I'm stifled."

Shirley giggled. "Everyone can cook. If you don't have the imagination, follow the recipe. Can't go wrong by just readin what it says."

"I'm telling you; I'll mess it up." Rita swore.

"Give yourself a chance." Shirley added a bit of flour to the pot & stirred. "See here? Just stir this a little bit until it thickens."

Rita grimaced. "I don't want to ruin anything."

"Nonsense!" Shirley waved her over.

Rita walked to Shirley & took over stirring duties.

Shirley added spices & milk to the pot before getting out a pan to cook sausage. "Just stir that together & you'll be fine."

Rita stirred slowly & was amazed at how the sauce was thickening up. "It's working!"

Shirley nodded. "Just try a little patience."

"I thought it was tenderness?"

Shirley laughed. "That & love & care will get you on the bus."

Rita smiled at their silly conversation. "How do you like being here for Christmas?"

"I like it quite a bit. Last Christmas I was alone, waiting on a phone call from my Victor. Now I'm getting to spend time with my only grandson & his family."

"Garfield is my adoptive son but I couldn't love him more if he'd come from my own body. I don't know how my husband can stubbornly throw him away."

"Throw him away?" Shirley was confused.

Rita explained about the fight between Changeling & Mento. "& they haven't spoken since."

"That's a real shame." Shirley fussed. "Gar did a great thing by adopting that little girl & if Steve can't see that then he deserves for Gar to call Clark daddy."

"That's what I say. Clark is really trying with Gar & it's something to see him open up. Steve wasn't exactly nurturing. He tried too hard to turn Gar into a solider."

"Children need to be children; no matter how extraordinary they are."

"I tried to balance it out. I built on the foundation of his real mother. I taught him to ballroom dance & gave him certain books to read. It helped that I was nice to him & asked what he liked."

"How long did it take for him to open up to you?"

"Six weeks. Six long weeks where he looked at me like he expected me to abuse him." Rita shuddered lightly.

Shirley added the sausage to the pot. "He's been through a lot?"

Rita shrugged. "He won't tell me anything. He just smiles & says the past is the past."

"Smart boy. You can't hold onto things forever."

"Steve can. He does & he will. I've never seen him let something go."

"That's not healthy." Shirley turned the burner down on the pot & went to get potatoes. She started peeling them.

"He's going to have a stroke one of these days." Rita tapped the spoon against the side of the pot & put it down. "Do you need help? I know how to peel potatoes."

"Well join me." Shirley pointed to a chair.

Rita sat across from her & used a vegetable peeler instead of a sharp knife to cut away the skin. "I just don't know what to do about Steve & Gar. Ever since we found out about Bas, Steve has been in an uproar. We've been fighting for months about me coming here."

"That man is going to miss out on so much happiness by being stubborn…" Shirley shook her head slowly.

"He already missed out on Bas's birth. He missed Christmas last year. It's just a shame." Rita sighed.

The common doors opened to reveal Cyborg, shifting through the morning paper. He stopped in surprise. "Nana. Ms. Rita. Hey."

"Good morning, Bugs." Shirley smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Pretty good. How about you guys?"

"I slept as well as could be expected." Rita smiled at him. "I see you've gotten your snow."

Cyborg lit up. "Yeah, it's a lot! At least six inches!"

"My Bugs always loved the snow." Shirley waved her knife.

"Yup. I'm just a snow bug." Cyborg handed out the paper before grabbing his coffee mug. "What smells so good?"

"Sausage gravy for the- biscuits! Oh my! Grab the biscuits!" Shirley had forgotten all about the biscuits in the oven.

Cyborg took them out. Though a little dark, they were fine. "I love your biscuits!"

Shirley took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. "I know. That's why I made them."

Cyborg turned the fire on under the kettle & started making Starfire's tea. "& you made sausage gravy?"

"It's really good." She sang.

"I know. You made it." He looked at the pile of potatoes they'd peeled. "Got enough potatoes?"

"We're feeding an army."

He inclined his head. "Usually Rae & I do that."

"She makes breakfast every morning while battling a baby & three year old?"

"She just takes longer to get back but she's been on the ball. Plus Bas is a really good baby. He barely cries & he entertains himself."

"You were like that. You played with anything you could get your hands on & always smiled."

Cyborg smiled now. "I was a baby. What did I have to be upset about?"

"Pregnancy is a horror show."

His brows drew together. "Rae seemed fine. Besides the mood swings & cravings."

"She had terrible mood swings?" Rita asked.

"We're lucky I made that ring…"

Shirley & Rita looked at each other before peering at him.

"On the bright side, we know that jealousy makes artwork. The tower looks like a museum now."

"I noticed the artwork in my room. Does she get jealous a lot?" Rita asked.

Cyborg leaned over to check that Raven was still meditating. "Yes, my heavens, yes."

Rita's eyes were round. "That's not healthy."

"They're both jealous & it's scary. I honestly can't tell you who's worse."

The kettle whistled & Raven opened her eyes. She unfolded her legs & hovered over to the trio in the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Hey, Rave." Cyborg squeaked. "Good morning."

Raven went about pouring water into three mugs.

Shirley & Rita spoke. "Good morning, Raven."

Raven set the mugs at the correct place settings & looked around in surprise. "Are you cooking?"

Rita lifted her hands. "I'm just following Nana. She's the mastermind."

"I figured you needed a break." Shirley nodded. "You go on & look after Charlie & Bas. I got this."

Raven was pleasantly surprised & turned to leave. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"What are we going to do with all these potatoes?" Rita asked.

"We're making hash."

#happyholidays

Bruce returned to his room after his shower. As every morning, he worked out. Titans gym was top notch & he worked up quite the sweat.

He dressed in dark blue slacks, a collared black shirt & a powder blue sweater. He pulled on thick socks & heavy boots before combing his hair & slapping on cologne.

He didn't much care for the bathrooms but he had been in there alone so he had his privacy.

He went to Tim's room & knocked on the door. Tim answered as if he were still asleep. "Yeah?"

"Time to wake up. You should have been up. _The early bird gets the worm_."

"Yeah, yeah." Tim yawned before retreating into his room.

"I expect you upstairs in ten minutes." Bruce walked to the elevator & punched the button for the top floor. He rode the lift up then exited to walk down the hall.

He went inside the common room & through it to the kitchen. He saw that a good number of people were awake, including Diana. He walked over.

"Good morning!" They spoke.

He nodded gruffly.

"Good morning, Grandfather!" Christopher chirped.

"Good morning, Christopher." He sat in a chair.

"Need coffee?" Shirley's lips twitched.

"Yes." The word was expelled from his mouth.

"I'll get you a cup." Nightwing stood up.

"Who's going to get the kids up?" Bumble Bee filled a sippy cup with grape juice & another with apple. She set the grape juice on the table & the apple on Calvin's tray.

"I'm sure Rae will wake up Melvin & they'll get the boys." Cyborg said.

Shirley looked over from making a pot of vegetarian sausage gravy. "Should she have to do that?"

"They respond best to her. They don't call him Timmy Tantrum for nothing."

"He cries?"

"Like he's being murdered."

The others nodded empathically.

"Goodness me!" Shirley stirred the pot.

"But he's growing up. He rarely has tantrums anymore." Jinx said.

"He can scream very loudly." Starfire rubbed her temples as she looked over her newspaper. "It is his power."

"& now Charlie has it." Nightwing gave Bruce his sludge- er… black coffee. "Now when she cries, it's a whole other level of distressing."

"But she rarely cries. Cal on the other hand." Jinx stared at the boy who was drinking his apple juice in peace.

"Leave my baby alone!" Bumble Bee set her hands on her hips.

"He's going to be alone when he drives everyone away…"

"He doesn't know how to control his emotions yet."

"Therefore he doesn't know how to control his powers." Bruce raised a brow. "Shouldn't you teach him how to control his emotions & powers?"

"He's too young." Bumble Bee frowned. "& even if he wasn't, I don't know how to control emotions. My emotions aren't tied to my powers."

"My powers are completely depended upon my emotional state." Starfire said.

"I know but he needs to separate his emotions _from_ his powers." Cyborg pointed out.

"The only person who knows how to do that is Raven." Nightwing lifted a brow.

"We'll ask her when he gets older. Until then, we just have to-"

"Be a slave to his whims?" Bruce cut Bumble Bee off.

She threw him an irritated glare. "No! Keep him happy!"

"Same thing."

"Some people want their kids to be happy." Nightwing looked at him.

Bruce glared. "I care."

"I didn't say a thing about you."

"Bruce, stop getting upset." Shirley fussed. "Breakfast's almost ready."

"Humph." Bruce sipped his coffee.

The common room doors opened & Raven walked in with Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Charlotte & Sebastian. She walked to the play pen & put Sebastian in it before joining everyone in the kitchen.

"How did you sleep, children?" Shirley asked.

"Good!" They chirped.

"Good."

"What's that smell?" Timmy sniffed the air. "It smells really good."

"That's breakfast." Cyborg finished cooking the eggs.

"I'm so hungry." Teether moaned.

"Nana makes the best food." Charlotte told him.

"Thank you, sugar." Shirley said.

Charlotte put her sippy cup in her mouth with a smile.

The common room doors opened again to reveal Tim. He shuffled over tiredly. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Everyone spoke.

"I need coffee." He groaned.

"You don't need no coffee!" Shirley frowned. "You're too young & it'll stunt your growth."

"How am I gonna wake up?"

"Drink some tea."

"But tea has caffeine in it." Cyborg pointed out.

"It's easy to decaffeinate your tea. Just dunk it for ten seconds & throw out the water. Then the bag is decaffeinated."

"Humph. The more you know…"

Shirley smiled & shook her head. "Drink tea, Tim."

"I've never had tea. Is it good?" Tim asked.

"Tea is great." Jinx lifted her cup.

"Yucky!" Christopher stuck his tongue out.

Starfire kissed his cheek. "Young Christopher does not see the appeal of the tea just yet."

"You should start off with an easy tea." Raven went to the cupboard that housed the tea boxes. "White tea is easier on the palette."

"Okay." Tim didn't care. "I'll take white tea."

"What flavor?"

"There's flavors?!"

Cyborg & Nightwing laughed.

"I'll give you peach." Raven plopped a bag in a mug & filled it with hot water. "You have to add your own sugar. There's also milk & honey."

"Milk & honey?" This was a bit overwhelming for Tim.

"Just add enough to sweeten it." Bumble Bee advised. "Don't be like Changeling & add tea to your sugar."

The others laughed.

"His body uses the sugar quickly." Raven shrugged as she prepared his tea.

"Is that why he bounces off the walls?" Shirley asked with twinkling eyes.

Raven smiled. "Yes."

"Wazzup!" Changeling shouted. He strolled over from the common room doors.

"We were just talking about you." Bumble Bee smirked behind her mug.

"Oh yeah?" He slung an arm around her neck. "Anything good?"

"About you." Jinx snickered. "So no."

He faux pouted. "You know you love me."

"Good morning, Gar." Rita said.

"Good morning, Mom." He went to her & hugged her.

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby." He noticed Shirley by the stove. "Aww snap! Did you cook, Nana?!"

"Yes, I did." Shirley nodded. "& this is done."

"Seems like Kid & T will miss out on whatever this heavenly smell is." He sniffed the pot.

"Nice try, C." Terra's voice sounded. She & Kid Flash came into the kitchen. "We figured Nana would help with breakfast & knew you'd try to eat it up."

"& all these other guys." Kid Flash glared at the others. "You were going to eat without us."

"Yup!" Cyborg had zero shame. "Alright! Soup's on, people! Let's do this!"

#happyholidays

The doorbell rang. Terra squealed happily. "It's him!"

"I thought you said never to get overexcited about a boy?" Melvin crossed her arms.

"She can't help herself." Bumble Bee never looked up from her magazine.

" _I'll_ get the door." Sebastian was asleep so Raven could move around.

Changeling looked over sharply.

"I'm getting the door." She stood up.

"I'll go with you." He stood up, too.

"I don't need your help."

"I'm not letting you go alone." He stared her down.

"Changeling,-"

He growled.

"Fine!" She threw up her hands & stalked out, him on her heels.

"That was so weird." Melvin shook her head.

"He's just jealous." Jinx flipped a page in her magazine. "Hey, Bee. Did you know that you're in a new relationship with Elijah Wood?"

"What?!" Cyborg & Bumble Bee exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's in this magazine. You two look close enough to kiss." She showed it.

"Let me see that." Bumble Bee frowned as she reached out for it but Cyborg snatched it from Jinx.

"Let _me_ see that!" He scanned the article. "You went out to lunch with him?! A movie star?!"

Bumble Bee blushed slightly. "I told you I was having lunch with somebody."

"A movie star?!" He waved the pages.

"He's still a person!"

"What's this about?! I don't pay you enough attention?!"

"Not really but this isn't about that."

"What are you trying to say?!"

& that was what Changeling, Raven & Aqualad walked into minutes later... A bonafied fight.

"I told you I was going to find somebody to flirt with if you didn't cool it!" Bumble Bee shouted.

"So you pick some Hollywood pretty boy?!" Cyborg yelled back.

"& he sure is cute!"

Changeling whistled sharply. "What is going on?!"

"Your friend is a jackass! & yeah, I said ass!" Bumble Bee stormed out.

"How am I wrong when you had lunch with another man?!" Cyborg tossed back before leaving himself.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

Kid Flash rubbed his temples. "Bumble Bee had lunch with a movie star."

"It's not like she didn't tell him beforehand." Jinx shrugged. "How is it her fault he didn't listen?"

"She could have mentioned it was a man." Nightwing pointed out.

"Why?!" Starfire demanded. "Is not a male friend appropriate enough to have the lunch with?!"

"Not really. How is Cyborg supposed to trust Elijah Wood?"

"If he's just a friend, why not?!" Terra defended.

"Because most guys scheme on the girls that are supposed to be just their friends." Changeling said with absolute guilelessness.

Raven frowned. "You don't think Bumble Bee could extract herself from a situation where a friend could mistake their relationship for something more?"

"She's a girl. She's not going to know until it's too late."

Every woman looked at him. Aqualad moved away from him. "You did not just say that!"

"It's true!" Changeling defended himself. "Guys got all kinds of tricks to trick a girl into liking him when they're "just friends"."

"& how would you know?" Raven crossed her arms.

"I've used them!"

Raven went to get Sebastian, who had awakened from the shouting & was crying. She shook her head as she went passed Changeling. "You are a pig."

"How can she be mad when it's true?" Kid Flash didn't see it. "What guy doesn't have a million tricks to get a girl?"

"Because being sincere couldn't work?" Jinx left.

Terra looked at Aqualad. "Please tell me you don't think like they do."

"I don't think the way they do." He said immediately.

"Liar!" Changeling & Kid Flash snapped.

"What about Nightwing? What does he think?" Aqualad burned.

Nightwing's mouth fell open. "Don't put me in this! I barely believe men & women can be friends at all. I don't want my views called into question."

"You do not believe a male & a female can just be friendly?" Starfire shook her head. "Do not poison our son's mind with such rot."

Terra stuck her tongue out at the boys as she & Starfire left.

"You really don't believe men & women can be friends?" Diana asked.

" _Now_ I do. But kind of no? I try not to think about it." Nightwing shrugged.

"That's ridiculous." Rita snapped.

"How do you believe in guy/girl friendships anyway?" Changeling challenged. "You're old school."

"Did you just call me old?!"

"No! Just your ideas."

Rita was totally offended. "Well let me take my old idea self & leave you to your he-man convention."

She & Diana left.

"Gar." Shirley shook her head.

"I didn't mean she was old, Nana. You know that, right?" Changeling didn't need any other women mad at him.

"A woman's age is a sensitive thing. So are her ideals."

He sighed. "What do you think I should do?"

"What do you think you should do?"

"Come on, Nana!" Kid Flash moaned. "Don't you be irrational, too!"

"Excuse you?!"

"Kid, no!" Nightwing waved his hands.

"Don't talk to Nana like that!" Melvin snapped.

"Come on, Melvin. All of you women are the same sometimes. You're so irrational!" Kid Flash was tired of it. "You get jealous over nothing. You get mad over nothing. Then you keep secrets."

"Lola didn't keep a secret!" Shirley snapped. "Bugs is being the irrational one!"

"Really?! If I was to tell Jinx I was going out with a friend & it turned out to be this gorgeous actress, she'd kill me!"

"Why does she have to be gorgeous?!"

"Nana!" Nightwing looked at her like she was crazy. "There's def. a double standard here! I can't look at another woman without Star flying into a rage! Literally!"

"Raven turns into a tentacled monster if I so much as think of a woman." Changeling bit off.

"Why are you guys thinking of other women for anyway?!" Melvin didn't get it.

The guys threw up their hands.

"You're thinking with a _woman_ brain." Kid Flash sneered.

"Date a man if a woman is too much for you!" Shirley walked out with Melvin on her heels.

"I will!"

"You will?" Aqualad raised a brow.

"No. But she doesn't have to know that. Besides, I could get a man."

Changeling laughed.

"Shut up! I'm hot!"

The other guys fell out laughing.

Charlotte looked at them all. "You are all weird."

"They're training her already." Kid Flash pointed.

Changeling picked her up. "Don't be crazy like Mommy."

She looked at him like _he_ was crazy. "That wasn't very nice!  & boys & girls _can_ be friends! I'm friends with Teether!"

"Like he isn't scheming on you!" Kid Flash flung out a hand.

Teether paled.

Changeling glared at him. "You better put all your plans away!"

Charlotte kicked to be let down & walked out. " _You're_ crazy."

"Just like her mama." He shook his head.

"I think you're all in the doghouse so maybe she's not the one who's crazy?" Aqualad sat down.

Nightwing threw a pillow at his head. " _What about Nightwing? What does he think?_ "

Aqualad grinned sheepishly. "My bad?"

#happyholidays

The girls all ended up in the gym.

"Your son is a pig." Raven patted Sebastian's bottom.

"He called me old! He called my _ideas_ old! The nerve of him!" Rita paced.

"I no longer like your grandson." Bumble Bee told Shirley.

"I understand." Shirley did reps on the free weights. "He's blowing this out of proportion."

"They're all tools." Jinx rolled her eyes.

"I cannot believe Boyfriend Nightwing is so- so- so-"

"Stuck in the dark ages?" Terra helped Starfire.

"Yes!"

"I come from a place that does not have men & we live in peace." Diana said.

"I wonder if Thad is like that?" Melvin bit her lip.

"More than likely." Jinx kissed her teeth. "Men like that tend to gravitate towards each other."

"I can't let my brothers end up like that."

"Then they need to be away from those men."

"What does Bruce think?" Shirley asked. "What is he teaching Tim?"

"What he taught Nightwing." Diana sneered. "I'll bet any money that Nightwing's views come from one source."

"Someone should save those young boys before they're poisoned."

"I say we all go. As a united front. We stand together." Rita stopped pacing.

"Let us go forth!" Starfire's eyes glowed.

They all strode out & down the hall to the common room. The guys looked over in shock.

"So you've come to your senses?" Kid Flash smirked.

"If I did, you'd be out a girlfriend." Jinx crossed her arms.

"How can you condone this, Bruce?" Rita looked at him in shame.

"Because it's true. Men & women cannot be friends." Bruce lifted his shoulders.

"We're friends!" Diana challenged.

Bruce looked at her for the longest time. "No, we're not."

Diana blushed. "Your loss then."

He just stared at her.

"I'm just getting my son." Bumble Bee didn't want to fight. She picked up Calvin & kissed his cheek.

Starfire plucked up Christopher. "You will not poison his mind!"

"I'm not poisoning his mind!" Nightwing glared.

"Come on, guys." Melvin waved her brothers over. "We don't want you to learn from _them_."

"You already turned my daughter against me." Changeling side-eyed Raven. "They need to be around men."

"They need to be around _men_." Raven spat back. " & I didn't turn _my_ daughter against you. She just has common sense."

Charlotte pulled on her mother's slacks. "Daddy called you crazy."

Raven's eyes multiplied.

"You're _acting_ crazy!" Changeling tried to stand by his words without dying.

"You're just a-" Raven couldn't think of a word bad enough.

"Butt?" Bumble Bee supplied.

"Yes! You are a butt!" Raven blushed slightly.

"I'm not a butt! You- should not call me such names." He switched gears.

"Then stop being a butt!" Bumble Bee snapped.

"Maybe you all need to calm down?" Tim suggested. "Don't you all love each other?"

"Sit down!" Nightwing pushed him.

They all started fighting again with the kids looking at them like they were crazy & Shirley shaking her head.

Cyborg walked in & whistled. "What's going on here?!"

"This is your fault!" Jinx bit off. "If you hadn't flown off the handle about this Elijah Wood thing, we wouldn't be fighting!"

"Wait a minute! That's not my fault! She's cheating on me! & no one told you to fight."

"I am not cheating on you!" Bumble Bee yelled.

"Then what was that picture about?!"

"I can't hug another man?!"

"No!"

"You don't own me!"

He wanted to scream _yes, he did_ but knew that was the wrong statement to make. "It's about respect!"

"I didn't disrespect you! But you're right! It is about respect!"

"Does anybody notice it got way darker in here?" Changeling lifted a finger.

They all looked around & noticed it was indeed darker. The wind had picked up & was throwing snow around like it was money at a strip club. Rain began to fall & thunder clapped.

They all looked to Calvin, who was frowning.

Bumble Bee danced a little. "Hey. It's okay. Calm down, baby."

"Yeah, we're cool, little man." Cyborg walked over & put a hand on his head.

"All this fighting has him rightly upset." Shirley said. "We should all apologize & never speak of it again."

"We have to apologize for their twisted views?" Terra didn't think that was fair.

"It's not a view, T! It's a fact!" Changeling argued.

Lighting struck a nearby rock.

"Okay! Okay! We'll apologize!"

Nightwing took Starfire's hands. "I was wrong. Men & women can be friends."

Starfire hugged him. "I apologize for doing the storming out."

"I do think men & women can be friends." Aqualad told Terra.

"I'm sorry for getting so mad." She hugged him tightly.

Changeling had a lot to apologize for. "I'm sorry I think men & women can't be friends. We're friends."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"We're best friends. & I'm sorry I implied that I tricked you into a relationship. You're smart enough to know who you want to be with. & I'm sorry I called you crazy. Both of you." He looked down at Charlotte before looking at Rita. "I'm sorry I called you & your ideals old."

Rita smiled & hugged him while Charlotte encircled his legs. "I'm sorry I left like that."

"I'm sorry I called you weird & crazy, Daddy." Charlotte squeaked.

"I apologize for calling you a butt." Raven said with absolute seriousness.

Changeling leaned forward & pecked her lips. She swatted him.

Kid Flash pouted. "I'm sorry for all the crap I said. I was wrong. & I'm sorry I called you all irrational. It was unfair of me."

"I'm sorry I called you all those names in my head." Jinx kissed him.

"Huh?!"

"I'm sorry you girls were hurt by these guys." Tim said.

The guys glared at him but the girls smiled. "We're sorry we left you in here with them."

Shirley glared at Bruce then hit him when he ignored her. "Ow! I suppose I should apologize for saying we're not friends, Diana. We're very friendly."

"I'm sorry I left in a huff." Diana smiled.

"I'm sorry we even got started fighting in the first place." Shirley commented before waving at Cyborg.

He sighed. "I'm sorry I accused you of cheating on me. I'm sorry I flirt with other girls & don't take you seriously. I'm sorry for not listening."

Bumble Bee chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Elijah. But he's just a friend."

The rain & wind stopped & the snow swirled towards the ground.

Calvin still wasn't smiling yet…

Cyborg scratched his head. "How did you get to be friends with Elijah Wood anyway?"

Bumble Bee shrugged. "I saved his life a couple weeks ago. When Mad Mod robbed that bank & took a detour through that movie set to get away? Remember?"

"Aww yeah. I remember that." He looked at her before cupping her cheek & dragging her close to fuse his mouth to hers.

The sun came out & Calvin smiled wide.

The room clapped as Cyborg & Bumble Bee drew apart with soft smiles.

#happyholidays

Raven looked over the list with a true sense of fear. She ignored the makeup appearing as she tried to drum up the courage to give the slip of paper to her boyfriend.

The door to their bedroom slid open & Changeling walked in. "Hey. Why are you by yourself?"

"I need you to go to the store." Her voice was soft & absent of every emotion as she repressed.

"Cool. What do you want me to get? Do I have to take the car or can I fly? I want to stretch my wings." He grew large green wings from his back that were proportional to his body. "Get it?"

She stared at him.

He pulled the wings in & approached her. "Hey, you're not still mad about earlier, are you?"

"No." She avoided his eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't think you're crazy."

"I know. I just need you to get everything on this list." She handed him the slip.

He took it but kept his eyes on her as she fiddled with the hem of her sweater. "Raven, look at me."

She eyeballed his chest.

"Look at my eyes."

She flicked her gaze up before pulling it back down quickly. Damn Bumble Bee & her test!

"What's wrong, Rae?" He raised her chin.

"Just get everything on the list." She swallowed hard.

He glanced at the list then back at her before it registered what was on the list. His eyes widened & he looked back at the list. "What?!"

Raven flinched. He was going to fail the test. "Will you get everything on the list?"

He looked hopelessly lost. "But- I- you-" He sighed. "Yeah, I'll get everything on the list."

Her eyes widened. "You will?"

"Yes." He kissed her quickly before sprinting out.

She was gobsmacked. According to Bumble Bee, if he got everything on that list, he wasn't embarrassed & wouldn't be ashamed or disgusted by her post baby body. Maybe Changeling was the best boyfriend on Earth?

#happyholidays

"Why am I here?" Cyborg asked.

"Because I didn't want to be by myself." Changeling stared at the list & got the easy things. He tossed jam into the basket.

"I could be making up with my girl. You're blockin!"

"Believe me, you're going to need to buy this stuff soon."

"We buy it every week. Your girlfriend goes through jam like it's mustard & she's Star."

"Not this stuff." Changeling turned down an aisle. " _This_ stuff."

Cyborg looked around & his cheeks warmed. "Why are we in this aisle?!"

"She needs some _stuff_." Changeling whispered, his own cheeks brown from blushing.

"What does she need here?!" He just wanted to leave & never come back to any store ever.

"Some stuff for-" Changeling blushed. "She needs Preparation H."

"Preparation H?!"

"Shhh!" Changeling shushed him. "Not so loud!"

Cyborg ran his hands over his face quickly. "I'm learning way too much about my baby sister!"

"You're going to need this stuff soon!"

"For what?!"

"Bee."

"Why would Bee need-" Cyborg snatched the list from Changeling & read from it. "Nipple cream?!"

"Aren't you guys still having your baby?" Changeling found the Preparation H & put it in the basket.

"I don't think so. She hasn't mentioned it since Bas was born."

"When has Bee ever given up on something?" Changeling scouted the shelves for nipple cream.

"Never but this is different. Having a baby is a big deal & I don't think she thought it all the way through when she first demanded I impregnate her. Besides, Joey & Kole are having their son soon."

"Yeah! Can you believe that?! Do you see the nipple cream?"

"I'm not looking!" Cyborg blushed.

"Ugh!" Changeling hated to do this. He walked up to an employee. "Do you know where the _nipple cream_ is?"

The man looked at him. "Hey, aren't you-?"

"Can you please just tell me where the cream is please?" He said loudly.

The man smiled. "It's in this aisle."

"Can you show me where? I don't see it." Changeling officially hated this.

The worker walked down the aisle & picked up the white & blue package. "Here you go, sir."

Changeling snatched it from him & threw it in the basket. "Thank you very much!"

The man's lips twitched but he put his head down & walked off.

Changeling went back to Cyborg. "I need baby oil & we're done."

"I've been done." Cyborg shook his head. "That guy is going to tell everybody."

Changeling blushed but rolled his eyes. "If he has to tell what I'm buying at the store, he has no life & is welcome to the tidbit."

"You're a better man than me." He clapped him on the back.

"I know."

Cyborg pushed him.

#happyholidays

Raven forced herself to sip her tea slowly.

"Relax, Rae." Bumble Bee murmured as she flipped through her book.

"I am relaxed."

"Then what's up with the fans?" Jinx picked one up then opened it & fanned herself.

Raven sighed & pushed down her emotions. "I am not nervous."

"Anymore." Terra set aside her GameBoy. "I have something to tell you guys."

Bumble Bee, Raven, Starfire & Jinx looked over at the blonde.

The guys were in the winds while the kids took naps (even Melvin & Tim). Shirley was napping as well while Diana & Rita were just "resting". The girls were in the common room, making as little noise as possible.

Terra took a deep breath. "I've made a decision. Garth & I are going to… do _it_ tonight. He's already bunking with me  & he keeps saying nothing has to happen but I have waited long enough & I've made him wait long enough. What do you think?"

"This is really what you want?" Jinx asked.

Terra nodded. "Yes."

"Do you have protection?" Bumble Bee went next.

"He- he brought it." She flushed.

"Then we are the happy for you!" Starfire hugged her tightly.

Terra giggled. "Thanks. Hey, is that C I hear?"

"It sounds like a hungry monster." Jinx said.

"So yes." Bumble Bee went back to her book.

Raven got up & went to the windows. Sure enough, Changeling's green car was flying down the bridge. "Oh."

"Relax, Rae."

"What if he decided it was just too weird to get those items?"

"Then he doesn't get to see all of this." Bumble Bee indicated Raven's body.

"He's already seen it. He just might not want it anymore."

Starfire let Terra go to pick up Raven. "That is untrue, friend! Brother Changeling loves you! He will not fail this test!"

"I can't breathe." Raven gasped.

Starfire loosened her hold & set Raven on her feet. "Have the faith. He shall surprise you."

Raven sat down & resumed drinking her tea.

The common room doors opened minutes later. Changeling & Cyborg walked in.

"How was the store?" Bumble Bee asked almost absentmindedly.

Cyborg blushed.

Changeling's ears turned brown but he remained nonchalant. He shrugged. "It was the store."

"Did you get everything on the list?" Raven's voice was empty.

"Uh… yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I got everything on the list. Exactly as you wrote it."

Raven's eyes widened. "You did?"

He bobbed his head. "I did."

Raven melted on the inside. Fireworks went off. "Thank you."

Changeling looked at the colorful exploding lights. "I did good?"

"You did very good." A black case appeared.

Changeling grinned. "Anytime."

"Where is everybody?" Cyborg asked after a moment of the two just staring at each other.

"We don't know where Nightwing, Kid Flash or Bruce are but everyone else is asleep." Bumble Bee put her book down. "How did you like the store?"

"Oh, I'm never going again."

#happyholidays

"Okay, guys! Pick out a cookie to give to Santa!" Bumble Bee held the plate out.

Tim, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Christopher, Charlotte & Calvin all picked out a cookie each for the plate.

"Santa's going to like this house." Shirley joked.

"Santa comes when we're all sleeping." Christopher told her.

"Does he?" She bopped his nose.

He giggled & nodded. "Daddy says he won't come if we're awake."

"That's true."

Christopher beamed. "Can we go to sleep now?"

"Don't you want to open your present?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh yeah! Can we open our present now?"

"Yes, you can."

"Yay!" The kids ran over to the tree & picked out a gift to shake.

The adults finished putting away all the other cookies then set a glass of milk out with the plated cookies before helping the kids open their presents.

"It's from Nana!" Bumble Bee shook the box Calvin handed her. She helped him open it. "It's shoes! Baby Addias!"

"This is from Cliff." Rita read the box Charlotte handed her.

Charlotte ripped the box open. "It's bows!"

Nightwing scanned the box Christopher gave him. "It's from Grandpa Clark."

Bruce rolled his eyes as Christopher exclaimed happily.

"It is the Doh of Play." Starfire read the unveiled box.

"Okay, time for bed!" Cyborg clapped.

The kids awed.

"Don't you want Santa to come?"

"Fine but he better come fast!" Timmy grumbled.

The adults led them down to bed, where hugs & kisses were given & they were put to bed.

Having nothing else to do, the adults cleaned up.

"Um… Garth?" Terra chewed on her bottom lip. "I have a present for you but it's in my room."

"I can open another one." Aqualad missed the boat completely.

Bumble Bee & Jinx facepalmed.

"I think that particular gift is one you would most want to unwrap." Raven lifted a brow.

"Then it'd be better for me to wait until tomorrow." He shrugged. "Anticipation & all that."

"Aqualad." Starfire shook her head in pity.

"What?"

"Go to her room." Bumble Bee said in aching slowness.

"Alright! Where is it?" He stood up.

"On the bed." Jinx smirked.

Bumble Bee elbowed her & grinned.

"I'll show you." Terra blushed. She mouthed "stop it guys!" as they left.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Kid Flash eyed the cookies.

"You're Santa this year." Cyborg pointed out. "Eat one."

Kid Flash picked up a cookie happily.

"Boyfriend Nightwing? May we retire as well?" Starfire wrapped her arms around Nightwing's neck from behind.

"Actually I was going to see if Changeling wanted to play chess." Nightwing declined.

"Sure." Changeling set his gift down & went to bring out the chess set.

"He can't." Bumble Bee frowned.

"Why not?" Changeling asked, bewildered.

"Raven has to talk to you about the kids."

"What's up, Rae?" He looked to her in concern.

"In private. It's about your kids."

Changeling blinked. "They're okay, right?"

"Just go talk." Bumble Bee waved them on.

Raven finally found her tongue. "Yes."

Changeling wondered what was going on but just led Raven out. They rode down to their room & went inside. Changeling looked around in amazement. "Did you do this?"

Candles were everywhere & the shields he'd built to hold things down whenever she lost control were up. The curtains were drawn to let in moonlight.

Raven waved her hand & all the candles flickered to life. "Yes."

He looked between her & the display. "What is this?"

She gathered all her courage & sidestepped the bottle of wine that appeared to go up to him. She set her hands on his chest & rose up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his. "This is us."

Changeling grinned. "Alright now!"


	4. Roast Beast

"Wake up!"

Raven's eyes shot open & she sat up quickly. "Charlotte?"

"Hi, Mommy." Charlotte waved from her seated position on Raven's legs. "It's Christmas."

"Okay." Raven tried to focus then remembered what she & Changeling did the night before. She looked down quickly but was relieved when she saw she wore his shirt. "Go wake up Chris then wait for us in Sebastian's room."

Charlotte floated off the bed & ran out. "Okay, Mommy!"

Raven waited for the door to shut before flinging the covers off. Changeling flinched & reached for the covers in his sleep. "Wake up, Changeling."

He brought his pillow to cover his naked body.

Raven snatched the pillow & hit him with it. "Wake up, Gar!"

"I don't wanna, Rae!" He whined.

"It's Christmas." She sighed.

His eyes shot open & he leapt from the bed. "It's Christmas?!"

"You're naked!" She threw out a hand & stopped him from exiting the room with her powers.

Changeling looked down. "Oh. Yeah. Thanks."

She let him go. "You get dressed & I'll get the kids."

"Deal." He went to find pajamas.

She pulled on her robe & exited the room. She found Charlotte in Sebastian's room, talking to him through the bars. "Charlotte? Why are you telling him it's Christmas? He's still asleep."

"So he'll wake up." Charlotte twisted her body from side to side.

"Let's let him sleep." Raven picked him up. "Come on. We can go wake up some people before going to the common room."

"Yay!"

Raven shushed her.

"Yay."

#happyholidays

"Ready? Get set. Go!" Kid Flash waved his hand.

The kids tore the room apart looking for milk & cookies. They came back empty handed.

"I guess that means Santa was here!" He danced in place. "Check your stockings!"

The kids ran to the stockings hanging up on the windows by little plastic hooks. They ripped them down & rooted through them happily.

"I got an orange!" Christopher lifted up the fruit.

"I got chocolate coins." Melvin counted out fifteen.

"Are you guys ready for your presents?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Yes!" The kids screamed.

Raven shushed them. "Sebastian is still asleep."

"Sorry." The kids tiptoed over to the tree & started pulling out gifts.

"I want to get up in there but I'm afraid for my life." Cyborg whispered.

Nightwing chuckled. "They're libel to tear you limb from limb."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Changeling scratched his head. "I say one of us holds them back & the rest of us get in there."

"We get between those kids & those presents & we'll def. need someone to hold them back."

Nightwing's shoulders shook but he made no noise. "We can wait them out."

"But I want my presents!" Kid Flash sulked.

"It's probably just clothes."

Kid Flash gasped. "That better not be true!"

Nightwing, Changeling & Cyborg snickered.

Bumble Bee went about making morning drinks while Shirley got started on breakfast.

"Look at them!" Rita took a picture on her phone. "I can't wait to show Cliff & Larry!"

"Look, Grandma! It's for you!" Charlotte brought a small box over.

"Thank you, sweetie!" Rita put her phone down & took the gift.

Charlotte floated up to see what was inside.

Rita opened it. "Oh it's lovely!" It was a brooch.

"It's a ladybug! Daddy says they're good luck."

"They are. If a ladybug lands on you then flies away, whichever direction it flew off in is the direction of your true love."

Charlotte giggled.

"Mom!" Changeling frowned.

"It's true!" Rita grinned.

He glared at her. "Luckily there's no ladybugs in the winter."

"Would you want it to point to Teether?" Rita winked at Charlotte.

Who nodded. "Teether's my friend. I love him."

Teether's ears turned red.

"Aww!" The women cooed.

Changeling's face cracked. He picked up Charlotte. "You don't know what love is."

"I love you." Charlotte looked up at him.

"That's different love."

"How?"

He was stumped. "Uh…"

Raven raised a brow. "How are you going to answer?"

He sweatdropped. "Don't you want to open another present?"

Charlotte stared him down before brightening. "Yes!"

"Alright! Let's find you another present!" He took her to the tree.

Everyone else laughed at him.

Bruce clapped a hand on Nightwing's back. "Can we talk?"

Nightwing could feel the ominous cloud settle over his head. "Sure."

"Where can we have privacy?"

"We can talk in the evidence room down the hall."

Bruce nodded. "Tim! Come here."

Tim sulked. "But presents-!"

"Tim!"

Tim set aside his gifts & stood up. It was clear he was calling Bruce names in his head. He stalked over with his arms crossed.

"We need to have a discussion."

Nightwing led the way down the hall to the evidence room. He shut & locked the door behind them. "What's up?"

Bruce took a seat. "Selina is pregnant."

Nightwing & Tim looked at each other before looking at him. "By who?!"

"By _me_!"

"No way!" Both sputtered.

Bruce glared. "Yes! We are going to have a baby."

"You with a baby?! I don't believe it!" Nightwing looked ill at ease.

Bruce gave him a look. "I wouldn't have believed you capable of raising a child but you do."

"Yeah, because I'm young! You have your personality working against you!"

Bruce's brows drew together. "There's nothing wrong with my personality!"

"Please! You couldn't handle me as a ten year old! How are you going to deal with a newborn?!"

"I can handle anything life throws at me."

"Will she even let you around her baby? She's a smart woman & knows something's off about you."

Bruce started. "Nothing's _off_ about me!  & she wouldn't dare keep me from my child!"

"If she has any sense she will…"

Bruce was passed offended. "I thought you would be happy for me! I've got my chance to start over. Be better than I was to you."

"& Jason & Tim." Nightwing bit off. "You could just start being better towards us but no, you have to start over!"

"What do you want from me?!"

"To do better! You're a grown man but you act like a two year old! It's your way or no way! A baby won't conform to your unrealistic ideals & Selina won't let you bully her or her kid! Good luck with the custody hearing!"

"Custody hearing?! There won't _be_ any custody hearing!"

"It will when she finds out you're Batman & you've been playing with her for years!"

"She won't ever find out."

"I bet she does. & when she does, kiss your parental rights goodbye! I can't believe you thought we'd be happy about this!"

Bruce crossed his arms & looked at Tim. "Do you feel the same?"

Tim was completely uneasy. His gaze slid away & he rubbed the back of his neck. "You want things to go your way & if they don't, you spaz. Babies don't get that."

Bruce nodded once & stood. "You have spoken, I see."

Nightwing lifted his chin.

Bruce walked out.

Tim sighed. "Do you think we were too hard on him?"

"He cannot raise a baby." Nightwing blew out a breath & paced the space.

"Maybe he can change?"

"In nine months?"

Tim shrugged. "We're going to have a little brother or sister." He waited a beat. "Who's going to tell Jason?"

#happyholidays

"Who's ready to go outside & play?" Changeling burped then excused himself.

"Me!" Every kid raised their hand.

"Let's go get dressed!"

The kids ran out to go get dressed, Christopher, Charlotte & Calvin pulling on their mothers to help them.

"We can handle the dishes since you cooked, Nana." Changeling stood up & started stacking plates to take to the sink.

"Thank you, children." Shirley got up & walked out with Terra, Jinx, Rita & Diana.

Aqualad started stacking dishes, too. "I don't think I've ever had breakfast casserole. Nana makes the best food."

"Yup!" Cyborg ran dish water. "I think she could work at a restaurant."

"Man, I'd eat there every day!" Kid Flash started loading up the dishwasher with all the plates while Nightwing started washing down the stove & counters.

"I'd be fat as a pig."

"I'd be as big as a house!" Changeling swore.

"What about you, 'Wing? 'Wing?" Cyborg turned to the silent man that was silently attacking the counters. "Are you okay, man?"

Nightwing stopped, glared at Bruce drinking his coffee then got back to work. "I'm fine."

The guys looked at each other. Obviously something was going on but they let it go, resolving to ask him about it later when Bruce was gone.

#happyholidays

"That was the best snowball fight ever!" Timmy twirled around.

Teether threw one at his head & snickered. "Yup."

Timmy glared at him.

"No fighting!" Raven eyed both. "Come on. We're going inside."

"No!" Both whined.

"It's getting too cold & we need to start dinner."

"Yay! Food!" They raced to the tower.

"You should have just led with that." Bumble Bee told her.

"I see that." Raven muttered.

"Come along, Christopher!" Starfire called out. "We are returning to our home!"

Christopher flew into Starfire. "For food?!"

"Yes, my precious bumgorf. For the meal." She set him on her hip.

"Yes!"

Everyone went inside to take off their snow gear then split up to do different things. Nightwing hit the gym, Changeling took a nap, Kid Flash left while Cyborg & Aqualad went to the garage. Bruce, Diana & Rita retired to their respective rooms while Shirley, banned from further cooking, watched the kids play with their new toys.

The girls started cooking.

"When are we cooking Nana's baked beans?" Terra asked. The girls looked at her. "What?"

"Did you & Aqualad…?!" Jinx waved a hand.

Terra blushed.

"That's a yes! That's got to be a yes!" Bumble Bee started dancing in place.

Terra shook her head happily. "I'm a little sore."

"That'll go away. Just soak in the tub tonight."

"Okay."

"Now what about you? Did you hold up your end of the bargain?" Bumble Bee raised an eyebrow as she looked at Raven, who blushed.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Raven said stiffly.

"I think she did." Jinx ribbed her.

"Me too! You're not slick!" Bumble Bee teased.

Raven flushed heavily. "He wasn't repulsed by me."

"I am filled with the joy for the both of you, my friends!" Starfire hugged Terra.

"Thanks!" The blonde blushed. "Now we have to focus on Argent!"

They all laughed.

#happyholidays

The doorbell rang.

Shirley was surprised to see the TV screen change to the security feed. "Someone's outside!"

"I can get it." Jinx wiped her hands on a kitchen towel & left without looking at the feed. She went downstairs & opened the door. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Thaddeus, Shayera Hol (Hawkgirl) & Alan Wellington (Green Lantern) waved back.

"Come on in! We're about done with dinner."

"How was your Christmas morning?" Shayera asked.

"A lot of fun. The kids were so amped." Jinx led the way to the elevator.

"Did Cal like his presents?" Alan wanted to know.

"He seemed into them. He liked eating his chocolate coins more though."

Alan chuckled. "Chocolate is the best."

They rode up to the highest floor while making idle chitchat then walked to the common room.

Jinx gestured to Shirley. "Nana! This is Thaddeus. Melvin's _boyfriend_!"

Melvin's mouth fell open & she blushed. "Jinx!"

Thaddeus turned blood red.

Jinx sauntered into the kitchen with zero regrets.

Shirley smirked at Jinx. "It's nice to meet you, young man. I'm Nana."

"Thaddeus." Thaddeus shook her hand.

"Hi, Nana." Alan got a hug in.

Shayera did, too. "Hello, Nana."

"Hello, Shayera, Alan." Shirley rocked with her hugs.

Thaddeus approached Melvin & hugged her. "Hi."

Melvin blushed. "Hi."

"I got you something." He took off his backpack & rummaged through it before lifting out a pink wrapped gift. "Here."

Melvin opened it & gasped. It was a simple chain with a locket at the end of it. "This is so beautiful! I love it!"

"Nice, Big Head!" Jinx praised.

"Go, Thad! Go, Thad! You got taste! You got taste!" Bumble Bee sang.

Melvin brought it over so they all could see it. "It's so shiny!"

"Very impressive." Raven nodded. "Did you say thank you?"

Melvin facepalmed before attacking Thaddeus in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He smiled warmly. "You're welcome. I've got something for your brothers, too."

She gasped again. "That was so nice of you! You didn't have to do that!"

"It depends on what it is." Timmy crossed his arms.

"Timmy!" Raven chastised.

"I mean we'll appreciate anything you give us." He grinned sheepishly.

"I've got your present!" Melvin ignored her little brother. "It's in my room! Come with me!"

Raven started. "Take your brothers with you!"

"Raven!" Melvin whined.

"Take them."

Melvin stomped out, Thaddeus, Timmy & Teether on her heels.

"I bet she hates you now." Terra giggled.

Raven rolled her eyes.

#happyholidays

"Wow! These baked beans are good!" Thaddeus's eyes lit up.

"We had to plead Nana to come into the kitchen & assist us." Starfire said. "We wanted to do it correctly."

"I usually hate beans but these are so good!" He was honestly surprised.

"Thank you, Thad." Shirley smiled.

"You should get a job as a chef." Kid Flash said.

"Cooking for you is enough for me."

"I might have to move in with you. The buns from this morning were outstanding." Aqualad complimented.

"Thank you, Garth. I love making buns."

"& you can taste it!" Changeling approved. "Every bite was like a hug!"

"It really was good, Nana." Bumble Bee told her.

The others cosigned.

Shirley blushed prettily. "Thank you all."

"You're welcome!"

"Did you girls remember to write down the recipe? For my beans, I mean?"

"Yes, Nana." The girls chirped.

"Good. That way you can make them whenever you want."

"We've got to make them every day." Changeling was serious.

So was Kid Flash. "I'm on board."

"We'll be the bean eatin family." Cyborg joked.

"Beans!" Calvin yelled.

The others laughed.

#happyholidays

Cyborg cut into a pie. The alarm went off. He swore internally. "Every time!"

"Man, that's not fair!" Kid Flash could see turning rage onto whichever villain was making him miss dessert.

Nightwing stood up. "It's Brother Blood. Raven, you & Aqualad stay with Nana & the kids. Everyone else, suit up. Titans go!"

"I think I should stay with the kids, too." Bruce spoke up.

Nightwing glared at him for a while before turning away. "Whatever." He walked out.

Everyone noticed but didn't know what to say. So they let it go & left.

Raven & Aqualad looked at each other before staring at Bruce, who started cutting slices into the pie closest to him. "Who wants blueberry?"

#happyholidays

"Are we going to ask 'Wing why he looks at Bruce like that's the way to kill people?" Changeling wanted to know.

The foes had been defeated & everyone ate their dessert before splitting up but the guys congregated outside the gym, where Nightwing was pounding away on a bag.

"He was rough on the Iron Lung." Kid Flash admitted. "He hit that guy so hard in the chest that the only winds he could blow were at a mile per hour."

"I don't want him to turn that our way." Cyborg peeked into the room. "I say we give him a week. If he's still acting funky, we'll talk to him."

"Plus you know Starfire's not going to let him be in a bad mood. She's going to hug it out of him." Aqualad noted.

"Even better. We don't die."

"Want to play _Hotel Trapper 4_?" Changeling asked.

"Sure."


	5. Goodbye For Now

"This was a great visit." Diana hugged Charlotte. "I'm going to miss you."

"I miss you, too Grandma." Charlotte replied.

"I've got to come visit more."

"& we'll play?"

"Yes, we'll play." She nuzzled her cheek.

"I know I'm going to miss this little bundle of cuteness." Rita kissed Sebastian's cheek & held him away from herself as he kicked.

Shirley tickled Calvin & watched as the sun shone brighter. "I'm going to miss all of you."

"Come back soon." Jinx suggested. "We all miss you."

"Too bad you can't come back to babysit next week." Changeling said.

"For New Years Eve?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, Titans East is hosting the party this year & it's going to be epic!"

"What are you going to do if I'm not there?"

"Me." Melvin raised her hand. "I'm the babysitter. Always."

"You should have some fun. You go on to that party. I'll watch the potato dumplings." Shirley nodded once.

"You can't come all this way to watch them then go all the way home after." Bumble Bee grinned. "That means you have to stay the night."

"Yay!" Christopher, Charlotte & Calvin screamed.

"If you don't have plans." Cyborg didn't want to assume.

"I can always change them." Shirley waved that away.

"You got plans, Nana?!" Kid Flash teased. "You got a hot date?!"

Shirley blushed. "He's quite attractive."

Cyborg turned to her sharply. "What?!"

"Ooh!" The girls crowded Shirley.

"You have a boyfriend?!" Cyborg wanted to be known.

"He's not my _boyfriend_." Shirley rubbed her chest nervously.

"Get it, Nana!" Bumble Bee snapped her fingers.

"I'm hearing that she has more than one." Jinx grinned.

"The Nana has the full social life!" Starfire hugged the woman.

"Go Nana!" Terra raised a fist.

"Wait a minute! Are you listening to me?!" Cyborg waved his arms. "Who is this guy?!"

"I don't think I like this." Changeling frowned. "Who is this guy? He could be a creep."

"He's a doctor." Shirley rolled her eyes. "He has good standing in the community."

"That could be a cover for his human trafficking operation." Nightwing was serious.

"What's his name, Nana?" Kid Flash asked.

"Jake Barnes. Why?" Shirley was suspicious.

"No reason." Nightwing coughed into his fist.

She eyed him with pursed lips. "Uh huh."

"Forget them, Nana." Rita waved them away. "Tell us all about this Jake Barnes."

"Jacob is a very nice man." Shirley blushed again.

"Have you kissed?" Terra asked with a giggle.

"I don't kiss & tell."

"That's a yes!" Jinx high-fived Bumble Bee.

"Go Nana!" Melvin cheered.

The men grumbled before getting up. "We have some business to take care of."

The girls looked at them like they were crazy.

The guys left.

"Ooh La, they're weird." Bumble Bee shook her head.

The women nodded. "Agreed."

#happyholidays

Nightwing sorted through the files. "Alright this is everything on one Jacob Barnes of Birch Cove, California."

"Let's see who this old timer is & what he wants with Nana." Changeling frowned.

Nightwing clicked on the first file & read. "Okay this is about some award he won for best surgeon in town."

"Nobody cares about all that!" Cyborg snapped. "Let's look at his record!"

Nightwing made a noise with his mouth. "Yeah! His record." He pulled it up. "Says here he's sixty two, widowed, lives on Woodward Lane, 5'11, 146lbs, brown hair, green eyes, can still operate a vehicle. He has a pilot's license. He does have quite a few marks against his driving record."

"What for?" Kid Flash leaned forward.

"Seems he's like Changeling. He has a lead foot."

Changeling scowled. "He thinks he's going to race off with our Nana?! I don't think so!"

"He's in a few clubs around town like the Lions Club & the Society Against Illiteracy. His credit score is 721. He doesn't seem to have any outstanding debts either."

"Does he have kids?" Cyborg asked.

"Um… let me see." Nightwing clicked through files. "Ah! Yes! A son."

"Do they have a phone number for him?" Aqualad wanted to know. "Maybe you can call him up & ask him what his dad's about?"

"No number for him but there is one for Jake Sr." Nightwing wrote the number down & handed it to Cyborg. "He's listed."

Cyborg ran through the numbers. "I say we call this doddering old fool."

Changeling picked up the phone. "What are you going to say?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something on the fly."

#happyholidays

Terra looked over from her game. "Where have you guys been?"

The guys looked at each other. "Places."

"Uh huh." She stared at them before turning back to her game.

"Where's everybody else?" Kid Flash asked.

"The kids & Nana are taking a nap while Diana's with Rae in Sebastian's nursery. Starfire's outside. She wanted to fly. Jinx went to her room & Bumble Bee went to take a bath."

"In the middle of the day?!" Cyborg was bewildered.

Terra chuckled. "She said she wanted to try out her Christmas present from Jericho."

"Wow."

"What are you playing?" Changeling came to stand behind the couch.

" _Zelda_." Terra resumed her game.

"Hook me up. I'll play with you."

"Cool. What about you guys?"

"I think I'm going to go mess with Jinx." Kid Flash raced out.

"I guess I'll go down to the garage." Cyborg waved a hand.

"I'll play with you, babe." Aqualad sat next to her.

"Me too." Tim walked over.

"You should begin packing. We're leaving soon." Bruce told him.

Tim sighed.

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "I'll be in the gym." He walked out.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Come along, Tim."

Tim waved sadly. "Bye, video games." They left.

"We're ignoring that, right?" Aqualad looked at the door.

Changeling continued to add the controllers. "Yup."

#happyholidays

Cyborg came up from the garage. He stopped in the common room. "Hey? Where's Nana?"

"Still asleep I'd guess." Aqualad said.

"Where's C?"

Terra grinned. "We traded games & he got tired of me whipping him in _Space Ninjas V_."

Cyborg snickered. "If he comes through before I find him, tell him I'm looking for him."

"Why?" Aqualad asked.

"It's almost time for us to take Ms. Rita to the airport."

"Yeah, we'll tell him."

"Thanks." Cyborg walked out & to the elevator. He rode down to the barracks & walked to Shirley's room. He knocked twice. "Nana?!"

Shirley opened the door. "Ah! Bugs! Just in time! Help me close my suitcase."

Cyborg came inside & closed her suitcase easily. "It's a good thing you're packing. We have to go soon."

"How soon? I'm almost done."

"Like forty five minutes."

"I'll be done way before then."

"You're always punctual."

She laughed. "Don't say it like that!"

"But you are! I admire that about you. We can never leave on time."

"What about your missions?"

"We could be better."

Shirley shook her head. "Get it together, Bugs."

"I know we a mess, Nana."

She cupped his chin. "I'm so proud of you."

"Even though I yelled at the mother of my child?"

"I know that's not the first time you've done so. I wasn't born yesterday." She smacked his cheek lightly.

He grinned sheepishly. "It could have been."

"Sammy."

"But it _could_ have been."

"Victor."

"Fine. I don't try to yell at her. She is just so stubborn!"

"The word is headstrong. You'll appreciate it when you're older."

"Doubtful."

She smacked him again. "What I say? You'll appreciate it when you're older."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now help me pack my other suitcase. I appreciate all the gifts you children gave me."

#happyholidays

Changeling knocked on the door in front of him. "Mom?!"

The door slid open. "Gar! Why are you so loud?"

"It's a soundproof room."

"But I can hear you."

"The hallway isn't soundproof."

Rita facepalmed. "What do you want, Gar?"

"It's time to go. Come upstairs & say goodbye to everybody."

"Grab my things." She floated out.

Changeling smirked before grabbing her bags. He followed her to the elevator & they rode up to the top floor. They got out & walked to the common room.

Rita went to Raven & hugged her. "I'll see you all soon. I don't want to wait eight months."

"Visit anytime." Raven patted her back awkwardly.

"I'll try to come back very soon." Rita hugged everyone else, saving Charlotte for last. "I'm going to miss you, my sweet girl."

"Goodbye, Grandma." Charlotte wrapped her little arms around her neck.

"Say goodbye to Nana, guys." Cyborg said.

"No!" Calvin wrapped his arms around her legs.

Shirley patted his back. "I have to go, cherub."

"No go! No go!"

"Come on, little man." Cyborg pulled him off & gave him to his mother.

Calvin started crying & clouds turned ominous & threatening.

"Come on, Cal." Bumble Bee began dancing with him but he was not to be swayed.

Rain started falling then quickened its pace. Soon it turned to hail. The wind began howling & snow swirled around the tower.

"Can I say I'm scared?" Kid Flash lifted a finger.

"Not funny, Kid." Bumble Bee kept dancing.

"Who's joking?"

"Calm down, little man." Cyborg rubbed his back. "She'll be back next week."

Calvin thrashed around.

"I'll go put him down. You guys go while you can." Bumble Bee hugged Shirley quickly then left.

"I feel so bad." Shirley pouted.

"Pandering to his whims…" Bruce muttered.

Cyborg side-eyed him. "Just say goodbye to Nana so we can go."

"Can we even go out in this weather?" Rita asked.

"He's going to go to sleep soon." Changeling leaned on the back of the couch. "It's a routine. He cries, the weather acts up, Bee doesn't give in, he cries himself to sleep & then the weather goes back."

"She believes in tough love." Diana noted.

"She doesn't want him growing up spoiled." Raven said.

"I suppose she isn't giving in to his demands." Bruce stroked his chin.

"Give me hugs, children." Shirley ignored him.

The kids raced to give her hugs. "We'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you, too." She hugged them tightly. "Dick, Wally, where's my hugs?"

Nightwing & Kid Flash gave her a hug each. "We'll miss you, Nana."

"Girls?"

Jinx, Terra & Starfire hugged her tightly. Raven gave her a gentle hug. "See you next week, Nana."

"Diana. Where's my hug?"

Diana hugged Shirley. "It was nice to see you again."

"Bruce. Are you too big & bad to give me a hug?" Shirley put her hands on her hips.

Bruce hated being put on the spot so he hugged her. So briefly that it barely counted. "Farewell, Shirley."

"Um hmm." She pursed her lips. "Garth, honey, give Nana a hug before you go."

Aqualad, who was leaving as well, gave her a hug. "Bye, Nana. Hope to see you soon."

"Me too, sugar. Me too."

"Let's roll." Cyborg waved a hand. He, Shirley, Changeling & Rita left the room.

Aqualad turned to Terra. "Walk me out?"

"Sure thing." She blushed. They left.

"We should be going, too." Bruce remained standing. "Tim, pack your things. I'll call for the car."

"Raven, would you like to help me pack?" Diana asked.

"Help you pack?" Raven was confused.

"Yes, dear. It'll make it go much quicker."

Raven looked to Sebastian in the playpen. "I suppose I could."

"Delightful."

#happyholidays

"You did amazing this visit." Jinx said. "No one had hurt feelings."

"No one cried. Besides the kids." Bumble Bee added.

"It was a good visit." Raven acknowledged.

"Raven?" Melvin walked into the common room, where the girls were watching _Pretty Little Liars_. "Our ride's here. We're leaving."

"I'll walk you out." Raven stood up & walked over to her.

"Goodbye, everybody!" Melvin waved. "See you soon!"

"Bye, Melvin!" The others waved.

Raven & Melvin left.

"The Tower's going to be quiet compared to this week." Terra said.

"I'm going to miss Nana." Bumble Bee sipped from her drink.

"I can't believe Cal threw that fit."

"I can. His mama doesn't let him do anything." Jinx teased.

Bumble Bee turned a dark eye on her. "We can fight."

"I'm just saying. You're always telling him no. When he gets older, he's going to find him a woman that always tells him yes."

"Woman?!" Bumble Bee was horrified.

"He's going to grow up & get married." Terra giggled.

"No, he's not!"

"You do not want him to grow & mature, to find the life of his love?" Starfire asked.

"No!" Bumble Bee snapped.

Jinx laughed. "You can't keep him to yourself for the rest of his life!"

"Yes, I can! That's _my_ baby!"

"He's already a year & a half."

"& he can stop growing."

"But he's not." Terra pointed out.

Bumble Bee's wings fluttered, irritated. "Stop it."

"Aww! You don't want your wittle baby growing up & leaving you?" Jinx put on a baby voice as she laughed.

Bumble Bee glared at her.

"He's going to leave you to chase after little girls?"

"Friend Jinx?" Starfire tried to warn her.

"Poor Bumble Bee's going to have an empty nest?"

Bumble Bee put her hand on Jinx's leg & let her power flow through her.

"Yeow!" Jinx jumped as bolts of electricity pumped into her. "Too far?"

Bumble Bee nodded once.

"I can take a hint."

"Obviously not." Starfire murmured to herself.

"We can talk about Terra & how she finally took the plunge." Jinx ignored Starfire.

Terra blushed.

#happyholidays

Raven turned a page in her book & breathed deeply.

The door slid open & Changeling walked in. "Hey."

"You were gone for quite a while." Raven didn't look up.

"Nana needed some help around the house before we left then there was a disturbance that we had to take care of before we hit a traffic jam." Changeling crawled onto the bed & slumped.

"Is that why you're so disheveled?"

He nodded, his face in the duvet.

"Go get cleaned up then come to bed."

"I hope I don't drown in the shower." He lifted his face.

"Take a quick one."

He sighed heavily before getting up to do so. He grabbed pajama bottoms & his toiletries before exiting.

Raven continued to read. After 20 minutes, she put a bookmark in her novel & set it aside. She took a long draught from her water bottle then prepared to turn out the light when Changeling came back in.

He dumped his dirty clothes in the hamper & put his things away before climbing into bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin. "So tired."

Raven turned out the light & arranged the covers around herself. "Go to sleep."

Changeling opened his arms. "I need you."

"I thought you were tired." She accused.

"I need cuddles."

She blushed. "Changeling,-"

"No!"

"Gar."

"I'm tired & I wanna hold my Rae-Rae!"

Raven sighed. "Just until you fall asleep."

He grinned. "Thanks, Rae."

She moved into his arms & laid her cheek against his chest. "Feel better, spoiled?"

"I feel _much_ better."

"Good. Now go to sleep."

It was quiet until… "Wanna fool around?"

"Gar!"


End file.
